Anniversary
by Arigol
Summary: Starsky and Hutch have been partners for a year.  How will they celebrate?


**Anniversary**

"No way, Starsky!" Hutch exclaimed.

"Aw come on, Hutch, it'll be fun," Starsky wheedled.

Hutch rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer. To take his attention from his annoyingly persistent partner he looked around for Huggy but the bar was empty except for the bored looking waitress, wiping glasses. It was still early and the place didn't begin to liven up until much later, however the Bear was nowhere to be seen and Hutch was also considering doing a disappearing act.

"Hutch," Starsky persevered. "Don't be a killjoy."

"I have a date that weekend with…" Hutch began.

Starsky leaned over the table and tapped him on the arm. "But it's our anniversary."

Hutch spluttered and almost choked on his drink. "Our what?"

"Our anniversary. It's a year since we officially became partners," Starsky declared, with a big smile.

Hutch swallowed, took a deep breath and tried to reason with his determined friend. "C'mon Starsky, couples have anniversaries!"

"But we're partners!" Starsky argued. "We've been together for a year and I think that deserves some kinda celebration, don't you?"

He found himself conceding the point. They had been through a lot over the past year yet had still made it though intact and with their friendship stronger than ever. He studied his friend's enthusiastic, hope filled eyes and he wavered. Starsky was a force of nature, a bundle of energy that was difficult if not impossible to resist. "We can go to a ball game or a movie or for a meal if you want."

"I don' wanna go to a ball game, a movie, or a meal. I want to do something different." Starsky replied, his concentrated gaze on Hutch.

Those indigo eyes had the power to unsettle him with their intensity and Hutch realised that he was on the verge of giving in. He just had no backbone where his partner was concerned. What Starsky wanted, Starsky usually got. He sighed. So much for his date with gorgeous blonde, long-legged Leona. "Okay, anything you want." He waggled his finger at his suddenly excited partner, determined to have some kind of say in all this. "Anything **but** a Star Trek convention."

"But why? Did you know at the first Star Trek convention in New York in '72 they thought a coupla hundred fans would turn up and instead thousands did!" Starsky bounced up and down in his seat. "It was a pheno…phenomenon."

"You been reading the dictionary again, Starsk?" Hutch could not help but jibe.

"Very funny, Hutch," Starsky hit back.

"And fans. You know where the word fan comes from, Starsk?" Hutch snickered. "Fanatic!"

"You like basketball don't ya? You're a fan!" Starsky countered.

"That's different," Hutch replied. "I don't want to be around teens with zits, who don't have a life."

"They're not like that, Hutch. All kinds of people go. Professional people like doctors and engineers and scientists."

"Sure. Hey I've seen the reports, Starsky. Have you seen those nuts?" Hutch said, recalling a news item on that first Star Trek convention and how he had dismissed with derision people wanting to spend their time celebrating an old tv show.

Starsky's disappointment was evident in his expression.

_Don't sulk, Starsky. Please don't sulk_! Hutch silently pleaded before inspiration struck. "Anyway, what about Helen? Don't you want to spend the time with her?" As he tried to make his buddy see sense an idea emerged; maybe they could double date. Leona and Helen knew one another.

"She's working that weekend," Starsky muttered despondently.

_So much for the double date_. Hutch leaned his elbow on the table, his head on his hand, and tried to come up with some other ideas. "Um, how about we go to stock car racing or hey there's that rodeo show here in Bay City."

Starsky sniffed in disdain then giving Hutch one of his best pleading looks tried, "C'mon, I wanna go. Why won't you go with me? It's only in San Diego. It'll be great. I could get some model kits of the Enterprise! That's be terrific."

Hutch controlled his overwhelming urge to just concede. "I told you I'm not going. I don't want to mix with a bunch of sycophantic Trekkies!"

"But Hutch…"

"I mean look at the way they treat those actors whom they forget had a three year job playing those characters! That kind of hero worship is ridiculous, Starsky. Actors are paid to act; that's their job. Do we get adulation for being cops? For saving lives? For catching the bad guys? No we put our lives on the line for a salary that's laughable considering the risks we take." Hutch was on a roll and continued whilst the other man stared at him open mouthed, "They pretend to be heroes and get all the money and the kudos and the rest of us fools do a real job and get nothing but…"

"Hutch, what's the matter with you? No need to get heated about it!" Starsky interrupted.

"I'm trying to make you see some sense, buddy," Hutch lectured. "It's totally ridiculous for two police officers to mix with a bunch of wierdos."

"They ain't weirdo's. What makes you think they're weirdos?"

"Well don't you find that kind of obsession weird?"

"It's not an obsession, Hutch. It's a bunch of people getting together to appreciate the optimistic future that Star Trek presented."

"Aw that's a crock of shit."

Starsky's lips pursed. "Hutch, you just don't get it."

"This is ridiculous. You want to be weird? Go to the convention. I'm not going and that is final. Now are you giving me a ride home or do I need to call a cab?" Hutch changed the subject. He was sick of it. He didn't want to give in and just wanted some peace and quiet.

"Fine," Starsky snapped, and standing up strode away from the table.

Startled by his partner's sudden mood change, Hutch jumped to his feet and followed barely making it into the Torino before it sped away. He glanced at his partner but Starsky's full concentration was on his driving and Hutch decided to remain quiet for the moment for he knew that his lecturing had gone down like a lead balloon. There was a tense silence in the car but eventually Hutch tried to initiate some conversation. Starsky answered in monosyllables and by the time they reached his canal side cottage, Hutch was ready to tear his hair out. Starsky rarely went into moods but when he did everyone had better watch out. One very tough guy lived beneath that fun-loving and often child-like behaviour.

"Um… you coming in?" he asked.

"Nope." Starsky stared out of the side window.

"You sure?" Hutch attempted. "Hey I got steaks in the fridge."

"Enjoy 'em," Starsky replied.

"I can't eat them both by myself. C'mon Starsky," Hutch found himself wheedling. Angry with himself at that realisation, he folded his arms across his chest and waited for any reply.

"I'm goin' home." Starsky placed his hands on the wheel and added in his most irritating tone. "You getting out my car?"

Hutch bristled at the other man's attitude. "Okay, if you're going to act like a spoilt brat then I'm better off eating alone." He opened the door, glanced at Starsky's unrelenting profile for a second and exited the car.

"Dammit!" Hutch muttered as the Torino pulled away. He let himself into the cottage, took off his jacket and gun then flopped down on his bed and groaned. "Why'd I get an overgrown kid for a partner?" he asked the silent room.

He was not expecting a reply and closing his eyes, exhausted from the day, he slipped into sleep.

The year of their partnership ran through his dream. Loyal to a fault and despite being angry with him over Hutch's parents vitriolic attitude to him Starsky had taken a bullet for him. It was early in their partnership and had shaken Hutch to the core. Then the other times Starsky had been injured only to reach out to him for support. When he himself had been hurt and Starsky had always been there for him, his rock, his strength, and his closest friend. Always around to get him out of trouble or help him with any problem at all. Their arrest record and almost symbiotic relationship were the talk of the precinct and, as time passed they just seemed to get closer.

Hutch awoke with a start and glanced at the clock. It was 8.10 and he had slept for just over an hour. His dream lingered and he thought about how Starsky had filled a void in him that had craved closeness and affection. His friend provided that so selflessly. What would he do without him? He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. _Why can't I do what Starsky wants for once_? He sat up and stretched as he answered himself, _For once! Who am I kidding_? H_e always seems to get his own way. He puts on that little boy act and I'm mush at his feet!_

Despite these thoughts, he looked at the phone and then of its own volition his left hand picked up the receiver while his right dialled the number imprinted on his brain.

'_Hello'_, his partner answered after two rings.

"Hey, Starsk," Hutch began.

"Yeah what is it?"

Hutch sighed at the grumpy tone. "You eaten yet?"

"Nope."

"I can bring the steaks over," he cajoled.

There was silence for several long seconds before Starsky responded. "I was gonna order pizza."

"Hey, I'll cook. How about it, buddy?"

"If you want."

"Okay, I'm on my way." Hutch put the phone down. A few minutes later the food was packed and he was on his way over to Starsky's apartment. As he drove he took a moment to reflect on why he was doing this and not eating at his own place but then shoved the thoughts away. Where Starsky was concerned, it was no good trying to work out his motivations. It was just one of those things.

000

Starsky smiled as he replaced the receiver. Obviously Hutch was feeling guilty and maybe that would make it easier to persuade him to go to the convention. He glanced at his watch. It would take Hutch twenty minutes to get here. Plenty of time for a relaxing shower.

When the doorbell rang, Starsky lifted the towel from his wet hair and slung it round his bare neck before opening the door to his hesitant smiling partner.

"Got the steaks." Hutch held out a bag.

Starsky stepped aside to let him into the apartment. He continued to rub his hair dry and paid no attention to his now busy-in-the-kitchen friend. At least that's what he pretended. In fact he was listening attentively to all the activity going on. Hutch was whistling and Starsky smiled under the cover of his towel. Hutch was here so the odds of them going to the convention together had improved.

After pulling on a clean T-shirt, Starsky struggled to tame his tangled curls. "Steak smells good," he said as Hutch came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sure does," Hutch replied. "You know, one day Dobey's gonna march you to the barber shop and make sure you get all that hair chopped off."

"In his dreams," Starsky said with a grin and then a wince as a persistent tangle caught on the comb.

Hutch hung his clasped hands between his knees. "Hey I didn't mean to get mad at you, Starsk."

Starsky gave up on his hair. "It's okay." He crouched down beside Hutch and looked up at him. "I guess I was pushing' you too hard. I'm sorry. You know what I'm like when I get excited about something?"

"Yeah I know." Hutch grinned with affection, his ice-blue eyes twinkling.

He returned the smile then stood up and tackled his hair again, knowing he just had to be patient now.

Starsky said nothing more about the convention. He had left some flyers around the apartment and would wait until Hutch's curiosity got the better of him, as he knew it would.

After a pleasant meal and as they were both sitting on the couch drinking coffee, Starsky held his breath as Hutch picked up a flyer and glanced through it. After a few moments, he remembered to act casual and switched on the tv. As luck would have it a Star Trek rerun was showing. It was one of his favorite episodes where Kirk and Spock were trapped back in 1930's New York. He knew it had been filmed on a studio set but his parents had lived in New York during the depression, had told him about it, and the episode appeared to capture the times.

He glanced at Hutch out of the corner of his eye and noticed his friend watching the screen. Settling back, Starsky waited, half his concentration on the tv, half on Hutch. Maybe, just maybe the fates were on his side and Hutch might be persuaded to go with him after viewing what was arguably the best Star Trek episode ever made.

Once it was over, Starsky said nothing. He switched channels and pretended to be engrossed in an inane comedy. Hutch remained silent but occasionally he would look at the flyer in his hand.

"Well guess I better go," Hutch finally said. "It's getting late."

Starsky nodded. "Okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Hutch sighed and stood. He looked about to speak then hesitated. Hutch over-thought everything and was a trait Starsky had learned to deal with in his partner. Spontaneity was difficult for Hutch who had learned from childhood to carefully weigh all the pros and cons of any situation.

"Hey the steaks were terrific," Starsky said, getting up. He hoped that victory might be near but didn't want to push Hutch any further just in case it put his back up and then the chance of him attending the convention would be gone for good. He could go on his own but it would be much more fun with Hutch there.

"Yeah, you got to admit that I can cook," Hutch replied with a grin.

"Modest ain't ya, Blondie?" Starsky commented.

Hutch took a swipe at him but Starsky laughingly evaded it. A short mock tussle later, Hutch shook his head then left the apartment leaving Starsky disappointed that no further mention of the convention had been made.

With a sigh, Starsky closed the door and resolved to go on his own for he was not going to let his partner's decision mess up his weekend. Yawning, he tidied up then headed towards his bedroom.

A knock at the door stopped him. He turned back and opened it to see his partner standing there. "Did you forget somethin'?" he asked.

"Okay, you win. We'll go to the convention," Hutch said, with hands held out as if in amazement at his statement.

Delighted, Starsky flung his arms around his friend in an exuberant hug. "That's great, Hutch."

Hutch rocked a little from the force of the embrace but after a moment, he relaxed and returned it, murmuring, "You owe me, buddy."

"We'll have a terrific time, Hutch. You'll see," Starsky enthused. "You won't regret it. I promise."

"Be careful what you promise, Starsk," Hutch replied. "**You** may regret it."

"No way!" Starsky laughed, and as he stood back was already planning what they would do at the convention.

"There's one condition, though," Hutch said.

Starsky looked at him suspiciously. "What kinda condition?"

"That you don't tell anyone and I mean **anyone** where we're going."

"Why not?" Starsky asked, for once not understanding his partner.

"I don't want anyone knowing we're going to a Star Trek convention. We'll just tell them we're going to San Diego for the weekend. It's not a lie."

"Why are you embarrassed, Hutch? Hey everyone loves Star Trek. All the guys at the precinct watch it. Helen too," Starsky said, adding, "Of course, **she's** 'in love' with Mr Spock."

"Watching it is one thing. Going to a convention is another. Promise me, Starsky, or else I won't go," Hutch threatened.

Realising it was a small price to be paid, Starsky gave in. "Okay, Hutch. I promise."

Hutch squeezed Starsky's shoulders. "Okay. I know you never break a promise."

"Never, Blondie." Starsky lifted his left hand in the paired fingers Vulcan salute made famous by Mr Spock. "You gotta learn this before we go."

Hutch shuddered. "No thanks. I'll pass."

"Hey you've offended me now!" Starsky exclaimed.

Hutch used one finger in an obscene gesture and Starsky laughed then watched as his friend made his way to his old beat up car. He could hardly restrain his excitement about going to the convention but knew he would have to. He had made a promise, stupid as it was, but if it made Hutch willing to come with him then it was worth it.

Full of exhilaration, Starsky danced into the apartment and closed the door.

000

Hutch knew that it had been difficult for Starsky not to divulge the reason for their trip to San Diego. He had never doubted his partner for a minute though for Starsky's word was his bond. They'd had a brief argument about their guns with Hutch finally conceding that it would not be a good idea to take them. He felt naked without his Magnum however they both agreed to keep their badges on their persons, a reasonable precaution that the BCPD encouraged.

The trip from Bay City was pleasant for Starsky was in one of those jovial, wisecracking moods that had Hutch laughing until his sides hurt. He could forget their destination and believe they were just out for a drive - for a while - but as they drew up into the hotel car park all his doubts about attending the convention came to the fore. He was too old to be mixing with these 'fans'. He and Starsky were going to look ridiculous there. He just knew it.

He opened his mouth about to voice his concerns when he caught sight of a familiar figure entering the building. "S…S Starsk look it's Sulu!" he exclaimed, as excitement surged through him.

Starsky looked in the direction Hutch indicated with shaking arm but there was no one in sight. "Aw, you're kiddin' me right?"

"No, honest, it was him!" Hutch verified. "Hey if we're quick we could catch him."

Starsky shook his head. "I thought you weren't interested in mixing with 'sycophantic Trekkies' and actors who get paid to play a part!"

That remark brought Hutch up short and he forced himself to regain control of what was surely a temporary star struck moment. He sniffed, opened the car door and tried to hold onto any dignity remaining to him but he knew that his partner was more than amused by his outburst.

"Let's get our room," Hutch replied, ignoring the comment. "And buddy, let's keep a low profile here, huh?" He took his shades out of his shirt pocket and put them on. Striding across the parking lot, he suddenly tripped over his feet and was saved from falling flat on his face only by Starsky's quick responses.

"Hey, you okay?" Starsky asked.

Hutch straightened to his full height and did not reply. He was only too aware of the group of girls nearby, sniggering at his mishap.

The hotel was a fine one and their room excellent. Starsky, in a hurry to see everything, dumped his duffel bag down and before he knew it Hutch found himself being ushered downstairs to the convention registration desk where many young and admittedly attractive women were waiting along with what Hutch considered typical fans; teenage males with zits.

Many young women watched the two of them with interested looks interspersed with giggles. His partner responded in his usual flirtatious manner but Hutch just – still obstinately wearing shades - stood in silent stoicism. After the embarrassing ordeal of giving his name to the convention organiser and receiving an envelope in return was over they made their way to the dealers' room where Starsky was immediately enthralled by all the merchandise on display. Hutch followed him about, interested despite himself and even considered buying a pair of Vulcan ears.

"Naw, you wouldn't suit them," Starsky said.

Hutch flushed at being caught. "I was only looking."

"Yeah!" Starsky replied with a dubious glance at him.

Using diversionary tactics, Hutch picked up a model phaser. "You think this is better than my magnum?"

"Oh yeah!" Starsky said, taking it out of Hutch's hand and aiming it. "It can stun as well as kill. That would be great!"

"You **do** know this is only fantasy, Starsk, don't you?" Hutch lectured. "I don't know how you and all these people can take it so seriously. It's not reality. It's a fictional world, remember? The phaser is only a toy." The noise and heat in the room was starting to give him a headache and he was ready to leave right now. "I'm going outside."

"Okay, meet ya later," Starsky said and did not look up as Hutch left the room.

Finding a cool spot in the hotel lobby, he sat down and people watched. All ages were represented; both male and female. Once more he wondered what the hell, he was doing here instead of being out with Leona but deep in his heart knew that he couldn't have refused Starsky this weekend regardless of how doubtful he felt about it.

After a while he began to chill out. The atmosphere was good, everyone seemed happy and excited and it was a pleasant change to the usual stress filled life they led. Suddenly a familiar man passed him by and sitting up, Hutch stared in wonder as the actor entered an elevator.

"Here you are, buddy," Starsky sat down and placed a bottle of Coca Cola in his hand.

"S.Starsk, I just saw S.S Sulu again!" Hutch exclaimed.

"Naw I'd have seen him too." Starsky took a long gulp from his bottle and leaned back with a sigh.

"It **was.** I saw him!" Hutch was adamant. "It **was** him, Starsk. I'm sure of it."

"Okay! Okay! Hey I bought an Enterprise model kit. Can't wait to start building it!" Starsky looked at him closely. "Hutch, are you all right?"

Hutch wiped the sweat from his brow. "Of course, I'm all right. Don't you believe I saw Sulu?" he asked, annoyed that Starsky didn't seem to accept his word.

"If you say so. Anyway, he's only an actor, right?" Starsky responded with a sly grin.

Hutch blushed at that reminder of his previous comments and, sniffing, looked away.

"Hey I'm hungry. Let's go eat then later we can watch the Masquerade."

"Why would you want to watch that, Starsk?" Hutch asked with a sneer.

Starsky grinned. "Pretty girls, and have you ever seen the costumes they wear on Star Trek?"

Hutch contemplated that for a moment then laughed. "Yeah I have. Okay, let's go."

000

Starsky sat entranced that evening as they watched a Star Trek episode on the big screen. It was called 'The Apple' and about Kirk and his landing party arriving on a computer-controlled planet inhabited by an innocent tribal people. As the story unfolded, Starsky saw something he had never noticed before. One of the young actors looked not unlike Hutch. "Hey, look at that guy. He could be your kid brother," he whispered so as not to disturb the other viewers.

His partner studied the screen and then snickered, "Aw come on, Starsk. He's wearing a skirt! And do you see the amount of make-up on his face and his body!"

Starsky chuckled, "Jeez look at his wig!"

"Well the white eye-make-up goes with it."

Both of them laughed but continued watching to the very end.

"I'm gonna call you Makora now," Starsky teased as the lights went up.

"Huh?" Hutch muttered.

"That was his name. The part your kid brother, the actor played," Starsky teased, seeing the flush on his partner's fair features.

"Moron," Hutch retaliated.

"Makora," Starsky replied.

"Meathead."

"Makora."

"Starsky, so help me, you're gonna be sorry if you keep on calling me that," Hutch threatened, rising to his feet.

"No I won't, Mak… " he trailed off on seeing the finger pointing at him so menacingly. When that finger went into action he had learned to watch out. "Aw, Hutch, you wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would," Hutch replied, menace in his tone.

Deciding it was time to back down, Starsky flung an arm around his partner's shoulders. "Hey the Masquerade's next. Let's go."

Starsky could tell that Hutch knew he was being distracted from his threat but was playing along as he always did. There was no doubt that they knew one another too well.

Later, during the Masquerade, one entry caught Starsky's attention and that was a young man and woman dressed in costumes from 'The Apple' complete with skirts and make-up. "You should've entered in that outfit, Hutch," Starsky commented with a grin. "You would've been perfect."

The glare he received would have made him squirm if he hadn't known it wasn't serious. After a moment, Hutch grinned back at him and they both laughed at the thought of a tough cop parading around in such a getup. They settled down to watch the proceedings and Hutch was enjoying the Masquerade if the way he eyed up the girls in their tiny costumes was any inkling.

The winner chosen, the partners headed for the bar. It was a fun evening and if it hadn't been for his relationship with Helen, Starsky would have made a move on one or more of the women around them. It had not stopped him flirting though.

Hutch though had no such commitment, disappearing around 11pm with one of the scantily clad ladies from the Masquerade, and Starsky didn't see him again until he crept into their room at 5am in the morning. Pretending to sleep he grinned into his pillow.

Mid morning Starsky wandered around the art show, with Hutch commenting on each piece sometimes praising, sometimes ridiculing. His friend with his college education and privileged upbringing sometimes came across as a snob. It annoyed Hutch when Starsky didn't respond to his superior knowledge and he often deliberately acted dumb just to please Hutch and let him pontificate.

'_Pontificate'. Hutch won't believe I even know the meaning of the word!_ He grinned at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Hutch asked, in tune with him as usual.

"Aw nuthin, Blondie." Starsky picked up a painting of the Enterprise, admiring it and wondering if it would look good on his wall.

Later as they walked through the hotel lobby, Hutch grabbed his arm. "It's S…Sulu. See I told you." His voice rose with excitement.

"Huh!" Starsky looked around.

"Shit, he just went into the ballroom. You don't believe I saw him do you? Jeez, Starsky I swear he's here."

Starsky decided to let him off the hook and grinned. It was funny seeing his normally restrained partner acting like this. "Yeah he's talking in there this morning. Want to go and listen?"

"You knew he was here all along, didn't you?" Hutch accused, waving a finger at him.

"Sure did, buddy. It's just been fun to see you so star-struck," he teased.

"Starsky so help me, one day I'm going to pay you back," Hutch replied, with disdain and headed in the direction of the ballroom.

"Yeah, in your dreams, buddy." Starsky replied, following him.

A slight movement at the corner of his eye caught Starsky's attention. He grabbed Hutch's arm and looked towards swinging double doors to the left, behind the hotel reception desk. Through the small window near the top of one door he could just see a masked man gesturing wildly.

"What is it?" Hutch asked, annoyance in his tone.

"Hold up." Starsky indicated the door.

Hutch took one look. "What do you want to do? We're not armed."

"We gotta stop it. Who knows how long the local cops'll take."

"Okay." Hutch went up to the desk and called the two members of staff on duty over. He showed his badge and explained the situation.

The young women paled in shock.

Starsky joined his partner. "Listen, I know you're scared. Try to relax. Is it that the manager's office?"

"Yes," one woman murmured. "Mr Andrews, the assistant manager, let two men in a few minutes ago. He said they were being interviewed for jobs."

"Just call the cops," Hutch said. "Tell them two unarmed visiting detectives are going to try and contain it until they get here. Now is there any other way out of that room?"

"No," she whispered.

"Okay, where's hotel security?"

She indicated another room. Hutch nodded and made his way over there.

"Okay, stay calm. Everything's gonna be okay." Starsky said. "After you call the local cops stay away from those doors and if there are any shots keep yourselves safe."

Starsky waited until Hutch reappeared along with two obviously scared security men giving them instructions. "Make sure everyone is out of the lobby. Tell them anything but get them out of here." He pointed to one of the men. "Then you stand by the door and wait for the police." He turned the second man towards the ballroom. "Make sure no-one leaves there."

Once the lobby was cleared, Starsky and Hutch went to either side of the double doors leading to the office, remaining still and listening to the muffled noises coming from inside. A few tense minutes passed until they heard footsteps coming closer to them. Starsky gave Hutch a curt nod and Hutch responded with a slight smile as both of them removed their belts and placed them on the ground. Their almost telepathic connection hummed between them as they waited for the robbers to emerge. Both knew what they were going to do without any verbal communication. It was a facet of their partnership that baffled not only them but also others.

As two young, ordinary looking young men left the office carrying smart duffels, Starsky and Hutch sprang into action, tripping them, wrestling the shocked robbers to the ground, and twisting their arms up their backs. The duffels skittered across the floor where one opened and dollar bills and a gun spilled out.

Seeing their belts were out of reach, Starsky called to the stunned receptionists to bring them over. After that, in seconds, the thieves were kneeling on the ground with their wrists bound.

"Check your manager's all right, " Hutch told one of the women.

She rushed to obey. "He's unconscious!" she yelled, a few moments later.

"Call an ambulance," Starsky told the other receptionist.

"Okay punk, don't try anything." Hutch dragged his man over to a chair and shoved him down, then twisted the ends of the belt around the back of the seat. Starsky did the same with his perp and after a grin to Hutch the partners waited, watching the robbers, until four uniformed police ran in.

Starsky held up his badge as the armed cops warily approached them. The officers relaxed a little and usual police procedure, directed by two detectives who had followed the uniformed men began.

"You stopped a major heist," Detective John Alerton told them, after he had taken their statements. "I think everyone's grateful that you two were here."

Starsky knew that Hutch wanted to play down their part in this because the big lug was still embarrassed at being here despite the fact he had been enjoying himself. However it was obvious that they would need to testify at some point so their presence at this hotel during this weekend was going to become common knowledge. How Hutch would cope with that was anyone's guess.

"It's no big deal," Hutch replied.

"So you here on vacation?" the man asked, putting his notebook away.

"Just for the weekend. We like San Diego," Hutch responded.

The detective pulled a face then grinned. "You sure picked the wrong weekend, with the Trekkie convention going on here."

"Yeah," Hutch laughed, but Starsky noted the flush creeping up his neck. "Crazy, huh?"

The man nodded. "Okay, I got to get back to the precinct. Hey come over and visit. Our Captain will be pleased to meet you."

"Thanks, but we go home tomorrow" Hutch responded. "Want to see more of the sights and the police department isn't one of them."

The man nodded. "I guess not. Okay, we'll contact you when we need your testimony. Thanks again."

As the detective left, Hutch released a deep sigh. "I've got to go lie down." He headed towards the elevator, but tripping over his own foot, went flying and landed face first on the ground.

Rushing over to him, Starsky hauled him to his feet "Klutz, what **am** I gonna to do with you?" he asked, as he propped his partner up against the wall. Hutch's occasional bouts of clumsiness were endearing in a man who could stalk a suspect as quietly as some big cat.

"Take me home, Starsky. Take me home."

000

News of the attempted robbery and their part in thwarting it had travelled like wildfire around the hotel, and much to Hutch's chagrin, had made them celebrities. Starsky was revelling in the attention but Hutch, was hating every moment thinking that if it got to the attention of their colleagues in Bay City that they would be the subject of ridicule. _The Trekkie cops_ – He shuddered at the thought, envisaging the reaction.

He left Starsky at the hotel to enjoy himself and wandered around San Diego for the rest of the day. He needed the peace and the solitude and returned to the hotel, much refreshed if still a bit concerned over the whole incident and its possible aftermath.

Starsky waited for him in the bar. "You okay, Hutch?" he asked, concern in his voice.

He nodded. "Just needed some time. Hey what've you been doing?"

"I met George Takei. He'd heard about what happened and was very impressed. I got his autograph."

"Yeah?" Hutch replied, a bit disappointed he had not spoken to the actor.

Starsky handed him a glossy photo and grinned as Hutch took in the realisation it was personalised for him. "Hey, thanks Starsk. That's… that's great."

"You want to leave? We don't need to stay until tomorrow," Starsky suggested.

Hutch swallowed. Starsky was offering this knowing he was uncomfortable with the fact they were now known as cops to everyone at the hotel. "No it's okay. We got a great room with a view."

"And pretty girls," Starsky added. "Hey you never told me about the Orion Slave girl you left with last night."

Hutch flushed as he recalled how, on return to his room last night, he had found her green make-up on his neck and clothing. It had washed off his skin but he wasn't sure if it would come off one of his favorite shirts.

"Was she green all over?" Starsky asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Stuff it," Hutch countered.

Starsky laughed and calling the barman over ordered a couple of beers. As they sat drinking a man who introduced himself as the hotel manager approached them.

"On behalf of the hotel and staff, I'd like to thank you for your brave actions. If not for you we would have lost a lot of money."

"It's no big deal, sir," Starsky replied. "We saw what was happening and couldn't let them away with it. It's our job."

"Well, regardless of what you say, I think it was very brave of you both. In a token of my appreciation, I'd like to waive any hotel charges that you've incurred. It's the least I could do."

Hutch looked at his partner and they silently agreed to accept the man's offer.

000

The ballroom had been turned into a disco for the final evening of the convention and Starsky was in his element. Wearing tight jeans and an unbuttoned to–the- waist blue shirt, he danced with every girl who appealed to him and found himself the focus of many admirers. Hutch more soberly dressed in tan pants and light T shirt sat surrounded by a group of women, and uneasy as he was by his new found fame, he did seem to enjoy the company.

Starsky danced until he was ready to drop and as the evening drew to a close, he collapsed on a chair and grabbing the beer from Hutch's hand, drank it down. "I'm beat," he said, stretching back in the chair.

"You're some dancer," one of the women around them commented.

"Thanks Schweetheart," Starsky said in his best Bogey.

It made their entourage chortle and Starsky found his second wind soon having them all laughing at his jokes. Even Hutch cracked a grin so Starsky knew he must be good, real good. After a while though he ran out of steam and found himself drifting.

"C'mon, buddy," Hutch said, grabbing him under the elbow and hauling him to his feet.

"Huh!" Starsky opened his eyes. "I'm okay."

"Yeah sure. You got to drive us home tomorrow. You need your beauty sleep."

"Don't need beauty sleep, I'm gorgeous enough." Starsky smiled at the group of women.

"You sure are, David," one of his dancing partners replied.

Hutch sighed. "Yeah, yeah. C'mon, say goodnight to these lovely ladies."

Starsky did so; kissing each woman on the cheek and taking his time over it despite being aware that Hutch was raising his eyebrows and waiting impatiently.

Once they were in their room, Starsky happily collapsed on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "It was a terrific anniversary, wasn't it, Hutch?"

Hutch sat beside him. "It was, Starsk. Hey I know I wasn't very enthusiastic about it at times but I did enjoy myself. I'm glad we came here."

Starsky looked at him. "Do you mean that?"

"Sure I do!"

Seeing he was being truthful, Starsky sat up and drew him into a hug. He had felt guilty on occasion about dragging Hutch here but knowing that his partner had enjoyed his stay made that so much easier to deal with. He was a little drunk, he knew, but he felt good. It had been fantastic being away from the stresses of the job, even though there had been that little altercation this morning to remind them that their life as cops was never far away.

"Hey, you need a shower," Hutch complained with a loud sniff.

"**I** was dancing all night!" Starsky countered with feigned indignation. He leaned his head on Hutch's shoulder, so tired he could sleep right there. "What d'you expect?"

"C'mon, it's the shower for **you,"** Hutch stood up, dragging Starsky onto his feet.

"Hey, leave me alone!" Starsky laughingly protested.

"C'mon, Disco Man, time to wash off that sweat," Hutch said, as he grabbed Starsky under the arms and bodily hauled him across the room.

Laughing too much to bother struggling very much, Starsky soon found himself in the bathroom. He was shoved down to sit on the edge of the bath, as Hutch fiddled with the shower, and sighed with exhaustion. He closed his eyes.

"Oh no you don't," Hutch's voice penetrated his drowsiness.

Starsky yawned. "Tired."

To his shock he was lifted off his feet and thrust, head first into a stream of warm water. "Hey," he spluttered, as he was soaked through. "Hutch!" He fought to escape the flow but began to giggle when Hutch shifted his hold and inadvertently touched a ticklish spot. His squirming took Hutch by surprise and he was almost dropped which made Starsky laugh even more.

"You're hopeless," Hutch exclaimed as he dragged Starsky back onto his feet.

Hair dripping water, Starsky grinned at his obviously amused friend. "I'll get you for this," he warned.

Hutch's eyes widened and he backed out of the bathroom with hands up in a stay away gesture.

"Coward!" Starsky jibed.

"You bet!" Hutch replied, closed the door on him and with a chuckle, Starsky stripped and went under the shower.

ooo

"So how was your weekend?" Helen asked when she arrived at Starsky's apartment late the following evening.

After a lengthy kiss between the two that Hutch studiously ignored as he sat drinking beer on the couch, Starsky answered, "It was terrific. We stopped a robbery at the hotel so in gratitude, they didn't charge us for anything!"

"That was okay," she replied.

Seeing now that the two of them were staring at one another longingly, Hutch decided it was time to leave. He stood up. "Okay, kids, I guess you lovebirds want to be alone."

Both of them laughed then Helen winked at Starsky. As she made her way into the bedroom, Starsky walked Hutch to the front door where they stood facing one another for a few moments in silence.

"Thanks for coming with me, Hutch," Starsky said.

"I enjoyed it, buddy," Hutch said, adding, "I think."

Starsky grinned. "See you tomorrow."

Hutch was pleased that his friend had been so happy this weekend and any embarrassment over the convention or them stopping the robbery faded into the background. "Okay." He glanced towards the bedroom door and seeing no signs of Helen, lifted his hand in an admittedly poor attempt at the Vulcan hand signal.

Starsky laughed, executed a Spock perfect one then shoved Hutch out the door.

Almost tripping on the stairs, Hutch righted himself and made his way down. Tomorrow it was back to the mean streets of Bay City and he would not have his life any other way. He glanced up at his friend's apartment and for a moment, envied him his steady relationship. He sighed. Maybe one day he would meet the right woman too but until then…. He smiled, got into his car, deciding to call Leona as soon as possible.

The End


End file.
